Relano Region
The Relano Region is a moderately sized region ruled over by the English Family. It runs a biannual Pokemon League, hosting a total of 32 gyms throughout the region, as well as a number of tournaments, contests and races. The region sports an Elite Four, which pose a final challenge to a would-be Champion of the region each season. The Champion is a temporary title, granted to the winner of the final pokemon league tournament, should they prove capable of defeating the Elite Four. Geography The Region is divided into four, distinct locales, each of which posses a varying culture. Relano Islands The Relano Islands consist of the five islands located within the Relano Bay. The Relano Islands are formally ruled over by the spouse of the ruler of the Relano Region. Presently this title is held by Janie English. Each of the five islands is a unique holding, with each ruled over by a different family. Capitol Island Capitol Island is the Capital of Relano. It's ruled over by the royal family, with Kendall English holding the title of Duke of Capitol Island. Capitol Island is the home of the head of the Church, as well as the Pokemon League. Many noble families hold residences on the island, and the amount of commoners who live there is incredibly limited. The arena for the Pokemon League finals is located on the island, at the end of Victory Road, the bridge connecting Capitol Island to the mainland. Firepeak Island Firepeak Island is the second largest island in the region. It is the tourist capital of Relano, with many people travelling there to see Firepeak, the volcano in the middle of the island. Firepeak Island is ruled over by the Merritt Family, and contains the Firepeak Gym, a gym renowned for focusing entirely on Fire types, as well as the Basking Sun Gym, on the beach. The vast majority of Firepeak Island is unsettled, and exploring the island is a particular attraction to pokemon trainers. Firesister Island Firesister Island is the third largest island of the Relano Islands. It lacks any outstanding features as an island, and being named after Firepeak, it has historically lacked an identity. The problems facing Firesister Island ended when the current noble family holding the island, the Davies Family, took power, and began to establish Firesister Island as the breeding capital of the region. This is most noteably represented in the Davies Lineage Gym on Firesister Island, a gym known for using only pokemon the family has bred. Owing to the existence of River's Gym, Firesister Island's second gym specializes in Ice type pokemon, and is known for having an element of cross over into water type. Midsland Midsland is a small island, located roughly in the middle of the Relano Bay. It's a very metropolitan island, with a well developed city, and is noteably the only town on any island to be running both a contest and a race. Midsland is commonly considered to be the fashion capital of the region, with the Royse Family that rules it being one of the key trendsetters of the upper classes. This trend is well represented in the Midsland Fairy Gym, and to a lesser extent, the Varying Paths Gym. Crown's Guard Island Crown's Guard is the smallest island in the Relano Bay. Despite being so small, it's considered one of the most important islands, being ruled by the Honeycutt Family, the family tasked with the protection of the Crown. As a result of this, Crown's Guard Island is also home to the central headquarters of the Pokemon Rangers, as well as their primary training facility. Despite it's importance, Crown's Guard Island still plays host to the Honeycutt Steel Gym, as well as the Eternal Glory Gym. The gyms are allowed to exist on the island primarily to expose trainers to the presence of the Pokemon Rangers, which has been demonstrated to increase the amount of recruits signing up. Western Relano Western Relano is, historically, the most overlooked locale of Relano. It consists of the western coast of the Relano Bay, and the lands west of this coast. The nobility of Western Relano is largely neglected, with many towns not having formal rulers, or having absentee rulers. The ruler of Western Relano is Duke Rain Bradley. Rivermouth City Northpoint Town Mistpeak Town Graslend Town Skittywood Town Southern Relano Eastern Relano The League